The present invention relates to Christmas lights and more particularly to an alignment of sockets enabling to engage with a large number of Christmas lamps which intensify the safety and pretty of Christmas lights and is capable of structural variety.
Nowadays, the Christmas lights is basically using a pair of electric wires to make a string of Christmas lights which is usually suspending from a Christmas tree and/or attaches to a wall to present festival climax. If one wants to make different shapes, he has to buy different shapes of frames to facilitate the surrounding of the strings of Christmas lights. This is uneconomic and irregular. Later, the producers try to improve the monotonous condition and produce a structure of combined double sockets to engage with the lamps which may be toward the same direction and/or toward opposite directions in order to increase more interesting and facilitates the shape making. But it still has to band with additional wires or cords. That is still requiring a lot of labor to accomplish.